The Chronicles of The Darkness : Infinity X
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: Heaven and Hell Fight to gain control of Earth. Gaiam Darkbringer, A Great Commander of Hell, reincarnated into the body of one Ranma Saotome. Could this revelation bring harmony to the world, or it's destruction? Ranma 12 x Original Contrast


**Disclaimer: The Anime Ranma does not belong to me, so don't sue. This storyline and characterization is completely original, so don't claim bullshit about it having come from your story or something.**

**Chronicles of the Darkness : Infinity X**

**Prologue: The Chosen

* * *

**

Over 4 millennium ago, the Demonic society of Hell and the Angelic society of Heaven waged war against each other for the right to control the world in between their own universes. The Earth. The Demon King, _Satan Alastar_, chose 7 great demons to lead his army against the armies of Heaven. These demons were the _7 Commanders of Hell_. Each of these demons reigned control over 7 different regions of hell, each more hellish than the last. One, however, was the fiercest of them all.

_Gaiam Darkbringer_, better known as _Infinity X_, was the greatest fighter who ever reigned, below none other than Satan himself. His renown was infamous, even in the deepest courts of heaven, his name brought shivers to every single being who had ever heard of him.

His brutal way of fighting, his sheer inhumane way of destroying his victims in battle, and most especially his power. But, what he was most famous for, was his cold blue eyes. Anyone who dared look into his eyes would immediately cower in fear, for in his eyes was horror even the most devilish demons would turn away from.

Many say he would become the next Demon King of Hell, After Alastar retired from the throne, and he was promised that privilege once Heaven was conquered. Darkbringer gathered millions of demons to aid in his invasion of Heaven along with the 6 other Commanders of Hell. However, they themselves could not possibly bring God to his knees, for his power was equal or even greater than that of Satan Alastar's, so instead they would destroy the Court of Angelic Beings, where the home of all the Angels lived.

The battle was tough and the Angels were even tougher, even though the demons had millions and the angels had thousands. The reason the battle was so tough was because of Heaven's higher ark, _The Senior Angels_. The Senior Angels are angels created solely from God's own womb, their power roughly half of God's own. Although there were only a couple hundred Senior Angels and over 50 million demons, they easily overcame the outnumbering with sheer power.

Once the number of demons simmered down to the lower millions, the Angels cried out battlecry, as if they had already won. However, the angels had not comprehended a greater power within the demons, for they had forsaken them. The 7 Commanders of Hell. Although the Senior Angels were great, the Commanders were even greater. 3 had died in the process, but had proved successful against a hundred Senior Angels, thanks to Gaiam Darkbringer.

His battle brilliance was the thing that had won their battle, for his techniques and power was something even the Angels couldn't handle. As soon as the fight had been over, Hell had won with only 4 Commanders of Hell and a little over a thousand troops left, a great loss but an even greater victory. That is before an enraged God reigned upon them.

God used his mighty powers and, in seconds, eliminated the rest of the demonic army, as well as wounding the 3 other Commanders. Darkbringer, even though he knew it was hopeless, fought against the Holy God of Heaven. They battled for several decades, but after a while, the victor was certain. God struck Darkbringer with a lance, immediately bringing him to his knees. Before he had died, Gaiam unleashed a powerful spell, A Self-Destruction Spell.

Not wanting to let his legacy go to waste, he spread a prophecy of his rebirth before destroying himself.

The prophecy spoke of a reincarnation in 4 millennium, a chosen to become his vessel into the new world.

Since the prophecy was leaked throughout the universe, many, including the Heavenly Beings, waited for his rebirth, Hell wanting his power once again, and Heaven wanting to rid of his power. Now this, my friends, is where our hero, Ranma comes in, 4 millennium later……

* * *

**TBC.**

**Yeah, cool huh? Yes it is kinda short but remember this is only a prologue. I just want to know what you think of it before continuing it. I still plan on continuing Last of the Chosen, but I had a really great idea and I wanted to write it for a possibly new fanfiction. Review please, so I know what you think of my story. Suggestions are also greatly appreciated so don't be shy!**


End file.
